El chico de la ventana
by Nydimen
Summary: [DaiSuga][AU][One-shot] Sawamura Daichi se ha mudado a una nueva casa, y desde la ventana de su habitación puede ver a un chico de cabellos plateados y hermosa sonrisa, con el que comienza a hablar, no sabe si ir a visitarlo, sin embargo cuando se decide. . . Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde.


Hoy me he mudado a una nueva casa. Es pequeña pero bonita, y lo mejor de todo es que en la recámara hay una ventana grande, que da hacia la calle y desde donde se pueden ver otras casas con claridad, pero lo más destacable es que también desde esa ventana puede verse el costado izquierdo de un hospital, donde se encontraban habitaciones donde reposaban los pacientes. Esto no me incomoda del todo, ya que puedo cerrar las cortinas cuando yo quiera si es que quiero evitar que alguien vea.

Afortunadamente he tenido la prudencia de venir a acomodar todos mis muebles antes de venir aquí definitivamente, así que solamente tuve que acomodar mi ropa y mis objetos personales en su correspondiente lugar.

Ha sido un día muy pesado, así que después de tomar una ducha me dispongo a descansar en mi habitación hasta que algo capta mi atención, un chico de cabellos plateados y pálida piel que esta acostado en lo que parece ser su cama de hospital.

Él no se da cuenta que estoy observando, parece estar leyendo un libro. Una sonrisa fina se cuela por sus labios y mi pecho da un vuelco, esa sonrisa es bonita. Él voltea hacia donde estoy y se queda viendo unos segundos. Pienso en irme ya que se pasa por mi mente que tal vez lo haya asustado, sin embargo se para de donde estaba y se acerca a la ventana, haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

Me muestro un poco confundido pero le devuelvo el gesto, algo perplejo. Él sonríe de nuevo, siento que me derrito, el chico se va devuelta a su cama, parece que alguien ha entrado en su habitación. Decido no seguir mirando, tal vez iban a revisarlo, así que cierro las cortinas para irme a dormir, aún con la sonrisa pegada a mi memoria.

Pasaban los días y seguíamos saludandonos, él con su bonita sonrisa y yo con mi torpe movimiento de mano. Se me hacía algo extraño que él ya hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo en el hospital, pero decido no meterme más con él, no quiero incomodarlo ya que de alguna forma su sonrisa y su saludo en las mañanas, tardes y noches me hacen sentir en esta nueva casa.

Una tarde me encontraba estudiando en mi habitación, sentado en la cama. No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo así que buscaba con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerme de ese pesado libro que reposaba en mi regazo. Algo captó mi atención de repente, así que me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana.

Era él, solo que tenía un gran pizarrón entre sus brazos, me veía con esa sonrisa linda de siempre, le sonreí devuelta y leí lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón de gis.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Su letra era bonita también, comenzaba a pensar que todo en él era bonito. Volví mi mirada hacia él chico y le hice señas de que esperara. Descolgué aquel pequeño pizarrón de marcadores que tenía en una pared que usaba para estudiar. Tomé un plumón y escribí, luego de esto me acerqué a la ventana y se lo mostré.

"Daichi, ¿Tú?"

Cuando me hizo señas de que podía bajarlo lo hice y esperé paciente a que escribiera su respuesta. Pude notar que estaba vestido con las típicas batas de hospital, pero que estaba mucho más delgado que cuando nos habíamos saludado por primera vez. Desvíe mi mirada hacia el pizarrón que de nuevo sostenía entre sus brazos.

"Suga. Un gusto."

Sonreí al ver eso y seguimos intercambiando mensajes en las pizarras durante un buen rato hasta que se hizo de noche. En todo ese tiempo aprendí bastantes cosas sobre él, que antes de que fuera a dar al hospital practicaba volleyball, que acababa de terminar la preparatoria y que realmente había mucha gente que lo iba al visitar y le dejaba flores de todos los colores.

Mi curiosidad fue más fuerte al momento de hacer mi última pregunta, aunque me preocupaba molestarlo la escribí, quería saber la razón por la cual estaba recluido entre aquellas paredes blancas.

"¿Por qué estás en el hospital?"

Al leer lo que ponía mi pizarrón su expresión cambió a una preocupada, sin embargo tomó el gis y comenzó a escribir de nuevo, aunque se le notaba que no sabía cómo explicarlo me enseñó el pizarrón después de un rato, pero su respuesta me hizo preocuparme, ya que su simpleza me hizo estremecer, con algo más que angustia.

"Leucemia."

Yo también me tardé en escribir, no sabía que decirle. Al final por no querer hacerle esperar demasiado le mostré el mensaje, con expresión preocupada.

"Lo lamento mucho. Se fuerte, tu puedes."

Le vi soltar un risa y asentir, sonriendo y esto calmó mis miedos. Ya era tarde, así que se despidió con un gesto de mano para después cerrar las cortinas.  
Bajé el pizarrón y me dirigí a acostarme, con una sensación amarga que no se quitó hasta el día siguiente.

Continuamos hablando por medio de los pizarrones casi a diario, había veces en las que Suga se sentía muy débil para levantarse de la cama, así que esos días solo lo saludaba con una sonrisa y le escribía mensajes de ánimo.  
Pasado algún tiempo veía como su vitalidad se marchitaba junto a las flores que le llegaban cada vez menos. Se veía tan blanco como un papel, y medias lunas de color casi morado se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos, además de que conforme las terapias que recibía pasaban iba perdiendo su hermoso cabello platinado y su peso era cada vez menor.

Me preocupaba, quería visitarlo. Así que le escribí un mensaje en el pizarrón y dejé este recargado en la ventana. Tardó en verlo ya que se encontró durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Cuando lo vio se enderezó un poco de su cama y tomó el pizarrón que reposaba en lo que yo suponía que era al lado de su cama. Escribió un breve mensaje, pero con ello fue suficiente para lograr el efecto contrario a lo que él quería.

"No quiero que me veas así. Mañana operación, todo saldrá bien. Ya verás."

Cuando se aseguró de que lo vi dejó el pizarrón en el suelo y se volteó para dormirse, dándome la espalda.  
Quería captar su atención, pero decidí no hacerlo suponiendo que debía dejarlo descansar para que estuviera bien mañana. Observé como una enfermera cerraba su cortina, la había visto varias veces charlar alegremente con Suga, pero esa vez, mientras cerraba las cortinas, su expresión era sombría, como con miedo de algo.  
Me fui a la cama y traté de distraer mi pensamiento de Suga y su linda sonrisa, queriendo que todo saliera bien. . . Creyendo que así iba a ser.

Pasaron los días y las cortinas del cuarto de Suga seguían cerradas.  
Quería creer que lo habían trasladado a otra habitación, pero muy en el fondo de mi sabía que algo andaba mal.

Finalmente decidí salir en busca de Suga al hospital. Ya era invierno, así que hacía algo de frío, pero esto era lo que menos me importaba ya que solo quería ver a Suga una vez más, quería decirle todo lo que no había podido decirle en aquel entonces cuando hablábamos por las pizarras.

Cuando arribé al hospital traté de buscar a la enfermera que sabía que había atendido al otro, la encontré sorprendentemente fácil, me acerqué con una sonrisa amable a ella pero cuando me vio su expresión de tornó sombría, como esa vez que estaba cerrando las cortinas de la habitación de Suga.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me dijo, con un tono de voz un poco consternado.

"Tú. . . Tú eres Daichi ¿Verdad? Sugawara hablaba mucho de ti."

"Soy yo, señora." Respondí mientras me sonrojaba un poco ante el pensamiento de Suga hablando de mi, sin embargo continúe. "¿Suga esta bien? Ya no está en su habitación."

La enfermera se mordió el labio, inquieta. La miré rebuscar algo entre sus bolsillos y sacó un papel, y dándome este me dijo, con tono sombrío.  
"Es demasiado tarde. . . Quería que te diera esto, él sabía que lo vendrías a buscar. Lo siento mucho."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se fue.  
Me dejó perplejo, así que abrí el papel, tratando de buscar respuestas.

 _"Querido Daichi:_

 _Si estas leyendo esto probablemente yo ya me haya ido. . ._  
 _Lo siento mucho Daichi, quería decirte tantas cosas antes de partir, pero no encontraba el coraje suficiente como para escribirlo o para pedirte que vinieras a visitarme cuando yo estaba bien._  
 _Y me odio por eso, me odio por no poder haberte dicho tantas cosas. . . Por haber rechazado que vinieras a verme antes de entrar a la cirugía, y por haber sido débil y no haber resistido lo suficiente como para poder verte de nuevo._  
 _Quería decirte que lamento haber puesto tu vida tranquila de cabeza, por hacer que todos los días te levantaras a hablar y a ver a un chico tan enfermo que los mismos doctores decían que no tenía remedio._  
 _Lo siento, también siento haberme enamorado de ti, siento haber puesto todas mis fuerzas en el hecho de que algún día podría salir contigo a pasear al parque._  
 _Escribo esta carta con mis últimas fuerzas, y para pedirte que como mi última voluntad quiero que tengas una vida muy feliz y me olvides, olvides que alguna vez conociste a Sugawara Koushi y que alguna vez te reírste con él. Olvides todos esos días que pasaste pegado a la ventana esperando a que despertara y que olvides que me enamoré de ti._  
 _Lo siento tanto, quiero que busques alguien con quien compartir tu vida y puedas seguir adelante desde este punto._  
 _Te deseo una vida llena de felicidad, y que donde quiera que vayas encuentres personas que te hagan feliz, a cambio de lo feliz que me hiciste a mi en este miserable hospital._

 _Por siempre tuyo:_

 _Sugawara Koushi"_

El papel. . . ¿Estaba mojado? Estaba llorando. Salí del hospital tratando de limpiarme la cara, tratando de aferrarme al recuerdo de la sonrisa de Koushi. Me había enamorado de él también, y aunque quisiera con todas mis fuerzas cumplir su última voluntad de que lo olvidara y siguiera con mi vida era imposible.

Era demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para confesarnos las cosas, para tocarnos, para platicar cara a cara.  
Y me odiaba, me odiaba porque me gustara tanto, por aferrarme a su recuerdo y por no poder cumplir lo que quería.


End file.
